RT presents: Lost City of Atlantis
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: Adventure, friendship, or money? Kazuya is competing with Heihachi to find the lost city of Atlantis. He's got the team ready but he needs one last member of the team that will help him in this journey. (AU!Crossover!Collab!) [Tekken side of the Story]
1. Chapter 1: The Final Member

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOW OWN TEKKEN/RWBY.  
** **Date Uploaded:** April 16, 2018- Monday.

 **Note:** Advanced apologies for the OOC's. This is AU.

 **So I'm doing a collab-crossover with _TownofSalem Yeah_ on this one. Originally there would be two stories but my partner is too lazy to do that so we just worked on doing this instead.**

 **Summary: Adventure, friendship, or money? Kazuya is competing with Heihachi to find the lost city of Atlantis. He's got the team ready but he needs one last member of the team that will help him in this journey. (AU!Crossover!Collab!)**

 **CHAPTER ONE: THE FINAL MEMBER  
** Ruby Rose is a young girl with extreme knowledge on many things, history and myths, you name it. There won't be a single detail that she doesn't know about. But what she is focusing on the most is the story about the City of Atlantis, the land of gold as they call it. There is no person in the entirety of Remnant believes it's real because no one has ever set foot in it or have actually found and proven it was real. Her mother, Summer Rose, is just like her. A researcher, a learner and a huntress. However, on one trip to find more clues about Atlantis, Ruby's mother never came back. Until news reached Ruby that her mother was killed.

How does a fifteen year old survive in a cruel world like this?

The young Rose has been a cheerful girl as she's imitated from her mother. And she'd work hard everyday to find a suitable workplace for her. From museums and schools, she's tried applying to them all. Even if not one had considered accepting her because they believed she was crazy like her mother.

Ruby was walking down the street in search for the next place to apply to.

"Don't worry Ruby, you can do this! You can find the perfect place to work! I know you can do it!" she tried to cheer herself.

While she was on the verge of creating another speech to cheer herself up, she sees her sister arguing with a girl in blue. Their foreheads slammed together and a crowd of men cheering around them.

"Oh no..." Ruby quickly ran passed the crowd to get in between the two women. "Yang! Stop!"

"Don't stop me Ruby, this girl thinks she's so cool well she's not!" Yang tells her sister but her eyes remained locked on the other girl.

The young Rose used all of her strength to push her bigger sister away from the brunette girl. There was no stopping her sister when she's standing like a solid rock because she's enraged. Those red eyes would prove it too. But while she was doing this, someone from the crowd pulls on the brunette girl to stop her from fighting with Yang.

"Asuka, come on, aren't you supposed to be stopping the fights? Not starting them?" her cousin tells her.

"Jin, leave this to me, I know what I'm doing! I'm going to teach this girl a lesson!" Asuka shouts at her cousin.

Both Jin and Ruby attempted to stop their family from doing anything rash. And with perfect timing, combat bots from Violet Systems were passing by, seeing an unusually large crowd around the street.

"Bots!" one would shout and the crowd will begin to disperse.

It was known throughout Remnant that combat bots from Violet Systems are following orders from the said company. And if they are caught by these bots, then they'd be punished accordingly.

"Oh man Yang we gotta go!" Ruby tugged on her sister's arm.

"Not until I show this girl who's boss!"

"What if we settle this then?" Asuka challenged.

The two girls smirked and glanced at the combat bots that was coming their way while the rest of the crowd are clearing up. Jin and Ruby did not like the looks that the two were giving. It wasn't friendly, neither was it nice.

"The person with the most kills, wins." Yang said aloud.

"You don't have to tell me that." Asuka says as she cracked her knuckles.

As the two warmed up themselves, Ruby slammed a hand on her face. After her mother left her, her big sister, Yang Xiao Long, has been her guardian and family. Other than her uncle and father that is. Jin on the other hand knew his cousin well enough that she's one to love trouble even if she means well. They were going to join this brawl whether they like it or not.

Yang and Asuka raced to punch one of the bots, whoever does first blood obviously gets some kind of incentives with the count. But the two were able to punch the bot at the same time.

The two would growl at each other and distance themselves so they won't have the same problem of hitting the same bot and keep a tie in the record. And while they were busy fighting, Jin stretched his arms as well and tilted at the smaller girl beside him. "You going to fight as well?"

"Supposedly. I mean, I can't just let my sister fight and get in trouble alone. We're family, you know?" Ruby replies shyly.

Jin did not want to stare at her because it was rude but he couldn't help but judge her appearance. Ruby saw that look he was giving and she already deciphered what he was staring at for. She furrowed her brows at him to show him she was offended by this. A bit. Although she was used to people judging her little figure. Jin quickly got what her gaze meant.

"What about you though? Is she your sister as well?" Ruby asked. She doesn't want to remain angry after all.

"Well... she's my cousin."

"I'm Ruby by the way. Ruby Rose." she says to make the conversation better. She stretched her hand towards him and he hesitantly shook it.

"Jin Kazama."

"A pleasure to meet you Jin. I guess we better protect our family then."

"Yeah, I guess we should."

As the four started to bash up the bots, in which they honestly literally enjoyed doing so, the four were later surprised to find themselves later being held by... the people that they fear the most.

Yang finds herself being pinned down by her father whose knee was pressing on her back for additional force to keep her in line. Her red eyes returned to its common color and she laughed nervously at the sight of the angry stare her father was giving her. Meanwhile Ruby was being held up by her uncle who was giving her the 'you're-dead' stare and Ruby also nervously expressed her laughter.

On the other hand, Jin was lying down the cement floor, his leg being held by his mother while Asuka was being pulled by the collar of her clothes.

They were about to escape from the wrecked bots but the reinforcements arrived and they knew they were in trouble if they push the idea of violence. So they all ended up surrendering and taken into custody.

* * *

Their parents did the talking to lessen the punishment for them all while the four were nervously waiting outside.

"This was all your fault." Yang hissed.

"You started it when you-"

"Could you two just please give it up! We're all at fault and now we're all in trouble! Right now the only thing I'm worried of is what kind of punishment awaits us!" Ruby shouts to keep the two from starting another heated argument.

"I agree with her." Jin muttered weakly.

"You don't talk much do you?" Yang asks. "Did your freaky sister absorb all the talky genes when she was born?" she teased and Asuka growled, attempting to punch her but Yang blocked it with her arm.

"She's not my sister. She's my cousin." Jin corrected.

"But your mom and her mom are the same person?" Ruby asked in confusion. "I mean, she literally just carried you two like kids."

"That woman is not my mom! She's just looking after me too." Asuka answered and Ruby nodded even if it doesn't make sense for her.

"Well what about you? I thought this girl is your sister and yet why did two dads show up? Are you two- are you two adopted by your gay parents?" Jin asked and Ruby's face heated up with imaginary smoke appearing from her nose and ears while Yang burst out laughing.

"That's a new one! AHAHAAHAHA!" Yang exclaimed as she held on her stomach.

"That's my dad and uncle! How dare you assume!" Ruby shouts with a beet red face and Asuka started to laugh as well.

"Oh uhm, s- sorry. I- uh, that was a-"

Asuka pats him in the back while she was also laughing hard. "Gee, no wonder you are so quiet. You're so good at analyzing things the wrong way!"

"Runs in the family, huh?" Yang took the opportunity to tease again. And Asuka sent her a glare.

Ruby and Jin were a team on this one. "It was THIS close to make them friends!"

The door finally opens and Tai Yang was the first to enter. Tai is Ruby and Yang's father. When he opened the door, Ruby and Yang immediately got off their seats to be by his side. "DAD!"

"You two are in so much trouble, you know that?" he tells them.

The two were quiet for a bit until they saw Qrow Branwen (their uncle) from their peripheral. With that, they dashed towards Qrow and hugged him tightly while they squeal "Uncle Qrow!" at the same time. And then they started to tell him what happened excitedly. Tai Yang scratched his head and pointed at himself.

"What about me? Why didn't I get a hug? Or an exciting story?" he tells them but they ignore him.

Asuka and Jin saw Jun walk passed the noisy family to pick them up. They weren't as excited as Ruby and Yang were though.

"This will delay our travel."

"Sorry." the two mumbled weakly.

"But we're still looking for a researcher right? Until then we can't go anywhere." Jin justified.

"He's right. It's pointless to travel without a-"

"Waitdidyoujustsayyouneedaresearcher?!" Ruby appeared beside Jun with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah. We're kinda on a tight schedule to find the lost city of Atlantis." Jin explained.

"Wow if it's so tight then why do you have all the time to fight with me?" Yang tried to rekindle the fight earlier with her arms crossed. Asuka would've retaliated if she wasn't terrified of the consequences.

"Yang not now please, this may be my biggest breakthrough ever!" Ruby tried convincing her sister. "I mean ATLANTIS! This is my dream! My life! I've been one day dreaming to follow the steps of-"

"Okay Ruby, slow down, I get you. Fine. But are you sure? These people are a bit... villainy."

"Nope. I met Jin for a short time but I believe he and I will get along!"

Tai and Qrow joins in the conversation while the Kazamas gave them time to talk.

"Whoa wait, what about my consent? Don't I get a say in this?" Tai complained.

"Dad, you literally did not show up in our lives until today. I think we've grown the ability to decide for ourselves." Yang says.

"Listen to the kids. They've grown a lot." Qrow commented.

"And this is your way of saying you looked after them?!"

"I did my job, if you wanna be their dad, be my guest!"

"But... I _am_ their dad."

"Oh."

Before things get anymore awkward, Ruby will make a decision for herself. Not her sister's, not her father's, not her uncle's, but hers. If she wants to prove she's not just a little girl who depends on them then she'll have to decide for herself.

"Okay look, I really appreciate everyone being protective of me but this is me growing up. Let me do what I love. I want to learn, I want to explore, I want to be a huntress. Just like my mother." Ruby tried to convince them but the fact that her mother was no longer with them made them worried.

"Ruby..."

"For me, as long as her research is continuing, then so is her life. I will be with her this way. Atlantis is one of her biggest passion. Don't take it away from me..."

"Well if that's what you really want." Tai says. "I'll let you go if..."

"...we can come with you!" Yang finished.

Ruby blinked her eyes and felt as if her big speech just fell down the toilet.

"I want to go alone! Please!" she shouts, losing composure. "You don't need to babysit me!"

She walks out of the room, dragging Jin with her. Asuka and Jun turned to the remaining family members in wonder.

"Please take care of her." Yang tells them with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Aboard the ship!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEKKEN/RWBY.**

 **Note:** Advanced apologies for OOC's. This is AU.

 **Again, this is in collaboration with _TownofSalem Yeah_ , a very lazy partner but a writer nonetheless. Originally we planned to reedit the first chapter but the heck with the level of laziness creeping in... and so a Chapter 2 is written instead.**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

"Thanks for coming with us Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said happily. After a long debate since last night, there was no winner or a loser, everyone just came to the conclusion to let Ruby go on the journey to find the Lost City of Atlantis with the strangers they met the other day. But her condition is to report to them every night of everything that happened to her. No one will go with her but they WILL take her to the docks to say their goodbyes.

"Ah, it's nothing one bottle of liquor can't pay."

Yang lightly punches him in the arm and he raised his hands in surrender. "I guess this is it Ruby."

"I am NOT dying Yang! I'm just going on a long trip!" Ruby shouts and Yang dropped the fake sad face and hugged her younger sister tightly. "Take care!"

"If... -m -till al...v.. to -nter the -hip..." Ruby struggled to say from her sister's tight grip. When Yang released her, she was finally able to breathe again. "I'll be fine Yang. I mean, meeting that girl Asuka reminds me of you. Kind of..."

"What? Don't start comparing me with her!"

While Qrow was watching them bid their goodbyes, they heard a loud screaming from the deck of the ship. The three will look up and a woman wearing a purple army suit falls from the deck. Smell of mixed fruits was all over her like it was a scented perfume, her eyes were squeezed shut. The men who tried to catch her only yelled warnings to those who were down below.

"Look out!"

When the blonde woman opened her eyes after finally wiping off the juices that entered her eyes, she blinked when she saw Qrow's face. Then she looked around and sees two other unfamiliar faces; Yang and Ruby. But what she later realized is that the man whose face she sees, was carrying her like a bride.

"You okay?"

In reflex, she slaps him and he drops her. She expected that so she landed back on her feet and glared at him.

"Thanks but no thanks..." she says. And Qrow turns to Yang and Ruby, wondering what he did wrong.

"She reminds me of Cinder..." Ruby whispered to Yang.

"Her hips definitely shake like Cinder's but I don't think Uncle Qrow would catch her if she gives off a Cinder-vibe." Yang whispered back and Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Yep, just her hips."

Then they looked up when they heard a familiar voices shout from there.

"Is everyone alright?!" Asuka asked with a worried expression. Her eyes met with Yang's for a moment then she quickly diverted her attention to Ruby to keep her anger in control. "Ruby! I see you arrived!"

"Yeah, we're all okay! No one got hurt!" Ruby replied and Qrow cleared his throat. "Well... maybe Uncle Qrow was a casualty."

Asuka laughed and ran to the entrance to give them a warm welcome. Ruby and Yang ran to meet her at the front while Qrow remained to where he stood. Nina, the woman earlier, walked behind Ruby and Yang.

"Sorry about your uncle." Asuka said and turns to Nina. "That would've caused our researcher to quit!"

"I didn't know." was all she said.

"An apology would do." Asuka tells her.

"Nah I think he'd appreciate a wine offering instead." Yang teased and Nina rolled her eyes as she entered the ship, walking passed them. "He'll be waiting for sure!" she shouted. "Wow she's not so friendly, is she?"

"She works for grandfather. She's a kickass assassin for more than 20 years!" Asuka introduced.

"Twenty years? How old is she exactly?"

"42. But long story short she's physically not 42 due to some chronic sleep." Yang and Ruby did an 'oooooh' and nodded. Yeah the short story was better to hear than a novel. Or maybe they can hear the full story along the way. "By the way, there are two more slots if you want to take someone with you."

"Really?!"

"Yep! Lars and Jin's mom would be staying so you can take their slots instead." Asuka explained.

Ruby and Yang began to scream loudly and jumped excitedly. Looks like Yang was coming after all. "It's okay for Yang to come right?" Ruby asked, still aware of the running competition between her and Ruby's sister. It took a while for Asuka to reply but she nodded in the end. "YES!"

"As for the other slot, we're definitely taking Uncle Qrow with us." Yang declared.

"I don't think he'd come even if there was a slot..." Ruby said, worried.

"No worries, we've got stocks of liquor here. If your uncle loves drinking, then he and gramps will get along!" Asuka offered and the two girls grinned. They will _definitely_ drag their uncle to come along.

* * *

Later, Asuka gave them a tour around the ship and led them to their rooms.

"We have separate rooms?!" Ruby asked in panic.

"Calm down. Since it was someone else's slot, the reserved room for Lars and Jun will be given to Yang and your uncle. While you get to stay in a room reserved for you. The rooms are not far from each other too, so you can relax."

"Yeah, chill down Rubles." Yang comforted.

Asuka leads them first to Yang's room. Asuka opens the door and there, Jin was half-naked, just got out of the shower. His towel helped cover up his below but still he panicked when the door suddenly opens and three girls were looking at him with wide eyes.

Yang whistled, Ruby's face went red as she covered her eyes and Asuka grinning at him.

"ASUKA!"

"Sorry, wanted to tell Yang this would be her room!"

"What? What happened to Lars?!" Jin shouted and then he glanced over at Yang who winked at him. " I am _NOT_ going to stay in one room with her! It's wrong! She's a girl and I'm a guy!"

"Is it literally just the two of them there?" Qrow asked.

"No, there's a third person, Alisa. But she's somewhere around the ship for now." Asuka says and Qrow shrugged.

"Wait, you guys are agreeing?!"

They didn't listen to Jin's complaint and closed the door so Asuka can lead them to Qrow's room next. Ruby kept her eyes covered to erase the sight she just saw while Yang was still laughing at what just happened.

"Why are you so scared?" Asuka asked, also laughing.

"I'm not scared! It's just... he's buff!" Ruby replied, still with red cheeks.

"Tell me about it." Yang added.

"Well, he works out." Asuka commented and then touched the doorknob of the room where Qrow would stay. "So this is where you'll stay sir." When she opens the door, Qrow and Nina's eyes met. Nina was about to leave the room when the door suddenly opened.

"Oh great..." Qrow muttered, "what misfortune..."

"Why is he here? I know he's not the researcher." Nina asked Asuka and the brunette smiled at Nina.

"He'll be taking your roommate's slot."

"Is it just the two of us?" Qrow asked before they decide in haste. When Asuka's grin grew wide, he didn't have to wait for her answer. "Yang and I should swap places."

"No way, I'm satisfied with my room!"

"How about we check my room next and let's see who my roommates are?" Ruby suggested. They agreed to keep quiet until they see which room was worse.

Asuka leads them to Ruby's room to see the final judgment.

"Hello!" Alisa greets them. Asuka was in shock. "Are you all going to be my roommates? My name is Alisa! Please take care of me!"

When they heard Alisa's name, they turned to Asuka who was still processing in her head why Alisa was there. "Alisa, why are you here? I thought you were with Jin and Lars!" she shouts.

"Steve's mother talked to me about staying with boys in one room so I switched places with Steve!" Alisa explained.

"Does Steve also work out? Because i'm still fine with staying with them." Yang asked jokingly but Qrow gave her a look of disapproval. "It was a joke!"

"Please stop shouting! I'm trying to get some sleep here!" a voice from the corner arose.

They all looked over at the person sleeping in a double deck, she was at the bottom, she rolls off the bed wearing her nightgown and her eyes widened when she saw familiar faces.

"Weiss?"

"RUBY!"

"WEISS!"

Ruby and Weiss ran towards each other for a long hug. Asuka scratched the back of her head as she watched the two begin their incoherent babbling. Yang took small steps to stand beside Asuka with her arms crossed. "She's a friend." She explained.

"Yeah, what a small world." Asuka says. "But this'll result with no one wanting to switch places with your uncle."

When Asuka brought the matter up, Qrow remembered his dilemma. "I'm not coming. This isn't worth the trip." he says.

"Oh come on! Don't be scared of some woman who didn't like you at first glance! She was just surprised to see you close-up!" Yang encouraged and Qrow sighed in defeat. Either way the ship had already began its travel, he's not going anywhere.

* * *

That evening, they were gathered in the main room.

Heihachi Mishima was standing in the center, his arms crossed, his face serious and yet with a big smile. "Welcome, everyone who are gathered here today to join me in my quest to find the lost City of Atlantis. My name is Heihachi Mishima, and my company, Mishima Zaibatsu, is sponsoring this quest. Now I've gathered all the people that can help me in this trouble except the most important person. The researcher...""

While Ruby was listening, she felt inspired. She was an important person in this mission. It felt good that she was important, that she was needed.

She clapped when everyone else does and she'd laugh when everyone else would. She liked it here. She felt like joining this mission was the right decision. And that right now her mother was proud of her.

"He's going to brag all night." Weiss muttered, her face obviously showing she was bored.

"You know, I never got the chance to ask why you're here, Weiss." Ruby says.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Weiss shot back at her and she shook her head.

"No I'm just wondering. I mean, I'm the researcher, Yang and uncle Qrow are here to look after me... and..." Ruby trailed off, not knowing how to word it well that won't offend her friend.

"The Schnee Dust Company provides the dust they will use in this journey. Mishima Zaibatsu offered a partnership in return of our cooperation but my father wants to know how they operate first so they told me to come in this mission of theirs." Weiss explained.

"Oh."

"Don't just 'oh' me, you sounded disappointed!"

"I thought there was more to it than that, turns out I was expecting too much." Ruby stated and Weiss glared at her.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Guys, shh! This is the best part!" Yang hushed them and both Weiss and Ruby looks back at Heihachi.

"Our researcher, Ruby Rose, is the daughter of the well-renowned researcher in the world. Summer Rose. They said she took on her mother's legacy but who can prove it but the daughter herself, right?" Heihachi said and the crowd laughs, excluding Ruby. She does not like where this was going. "In fact, it was pure luck that led my grandson and his cousin to meet her. Such odd circumstances to meet this researcher. But here we are, finally voyaging out on a journey to find the unknown!"

Ruby began to sweat in anxiety. Earlier she liked the attention, the way she was special-mentioned repeatedly but now she's not very happy about it.

"Ruby Rose!" he called out.

Ruby's heart skipped a beat as she was cold, she stood there frozen, her legs unable to move, her eyes locked on Heihachi, her mind unable to process what she was supposed to do know. Should she flee? Should she faint? Pretend to be sick?

Weiss and Yang also turned to her with a smile. What was she supposed to do?

"Why won't you give us a little something about yourself?"

"A- about- m- myself? I- I-"

"Yes. You can talk about your mother or even your works!"

 _He wants me to talk about MY WORKS! THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE! But why can't I move?!_

"But most of all, surprise us with your knowledge of Atlantis... come on here!"

Ruby slowly took a step forward, every step would take a minute, everyone was looking and staring at her... she was nervous... very nervous... my heart was in a frenzy as well and it wasn't a good thing.

"I... I- I- I'm Ru-"

 **BOOM!**


End file.
